


Intermission: The Feelings that bring an Ocean (Half-Crazy Edition)

by wanttoflyhigh



Series: The Epic And Mind Breaking Games of Mafia: Side Universes [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action, Based on actual rpers' portrayal of characters, Drama, Epicmafia, F/F, Mafia Game, Physical Abuse, Romance, Werewolf as in the game, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another suffering day in the life and times of Mafia. Everyone is used to these things by now. Terezi, however, isn't used to seeing her sister show up in so long. But who knows how that ends for them both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission: The Feelings that bring an Ocean (Half-Crazy Edition)

It was just another time for these kind of things to happen, and it was the certain kind that Terezi usually loathed intensely. But, a certain scent caught her nose, and even the usual banter was suddenly not so loud anymore when the familiar blueberry smell was identified. All at once her feelings were pulled in an assortment of directions, most in the land of guilty and the kind that made her feel like she was floating up on Skaia again. She pondered what to do as her cheeks not-so-subtly flared up, and she turned away, as she tried in vain to get her priorities in order. Wasn’t it selfish for her to still feel like this, after everything she’s done?

Even the tips of her ears flared up. There was no way in hell she was going to speak to anyone unless she got this all under control.

It was then she actually finally heard a tidbit of conversation among the whole group. “...what about you, Terezi-san?”

She paused and said intelligently, “Eh?”

She blinked, and turned to face the direction where the voice came from. It was a black-haired male she despised to the point where she was not sure whether she had obsidian feelings for him or not. The male’s name was Izaya Orihara.

Terezi could tell from the calculated silence that they expected an answer from her. She frowned, and turned away. If they wanted her attention, they could have it when she started an investigation to find out which roles people had. So instead, she turned her attention elsewhere, until she heard Altair say, “Perhaps the deceitful demon doesn’t feel like she needs to share her opinion with us.”

She didn’t even turn to face him, but said, “Perhaps, the desperate assassin needs to get a real lover who actually cares about him!”

All she needed to hear was silence. Then she felt someone grab her by the collar and shove her into a wall. It was Loki. He growled, “I don’t care for what games you normally play, girl. But there are certain lines you don’t cross, understand?”

Terezi stared in his face, and he raised his voice as he asked if she understood. Except, she didn’t dignify his questions or his angered words with a response. Then he narrowed his eyes. “This is when I’ll inform you that what I made wasn’t a threat. It was a promise.”

The troll quickly was about to show him why he wouldn’t want to make it just that when he ‘tsk’d’ and said, “It’s too bad your friends would meet such early deaths from now on. You won’t have anyone to trust. Maybe I’ll make them more painful, too. Unless...”

Then, the Seer slowly lowered her hands to her sides.

Loki laughed, and rose his scepter. He said, “Don’t worry, all those that are worthless eventually fall to the mighty...”

…

Vriska turned her attention away when it seemed that Terezi and the others stopped talking outloud after she called out whoever the ‘assassin’ was. In fact, it appeared she had begun chatting away with some weirdass guy with a dumb helmet. Well, it wasn’t like she could care what they would be talking about. Almost everyone else here wasn’t worth her time.

So she easily noticed a blond haired male approach her. He said, “Hey, wanna work together?”

The spidertroll hmmmmmmmm’d and said, “Maybe! It depends. Either you’re trying to prey on me, thinking I’m some kind of dumbass chump, or you really want to get a jumpstart for village!”

The boy grinned and gave a thumbs up. “It will just make things eaiser in the end, you know?”

Vriska gave him a fanged grin. “Alright. I’ll work with you. But I won’t tell you my role.”

He looked put out, and she figured he thought it would be simple. Not with her it is. If he really wanted to work with her, he wouldn’t mind forking over his role, and holding himself at a disadvantage, compared to her. Suddenly, he said, “Alright. I’m the one in red.”

She blinked and stared. “Really...”

He nodded. “Really.”

Then, Vriska’s attention is carried elsewhere when she saw the tail end of a beating that made her eyes narrow.

...

Terezi doesn’t remember how many times he’s hit her with it, but the damn thing hurts, and he’s dropped her finally when he’s done. She has a bloody nose and looked generally roughed up--her sides were in pain that she doesn’t even bother to sit up when he nudged her face with his foot. She could hear him about to kick her in the side, and he actually got a chance to at least once, before he tripped up on his own cape. He ended up on his rear end.

Not by his own volition, as he would learn. He heard the flutter of wings and saw robes of gold. Then a grey skinned hand in which there were eight dice and heard a voice that belonged to a pissy troll with an eye that can see like a high spec telescope. The troll rose an eyebrow as she looked down on him darkly as she asked, “So, does beating up on a blind girl make you feel great or something? Especially when she’s not fighting back?”

Vriska continued, and didn’t wait for the black-haired male to answer, “That’s great! Because two can play at that game.”

A flash and there was a cut across Loki’s face. Red blood dripped down. His hand too, when he rose it. Neither of the cuts were shallow, Vriska made sure of it.

When the male tried to get to his feet, there was suddenly a sword touching the tip of his throat. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on. But I’m pretty sure Pyrope didn’t start it. So, how about you scram before I give you some real hell?”

Loki quickly scrambled to his feet and absconded, but not without without a stumble here and there. Mostly because Vriska took his luck, so he ended up with his face in walls, feet with no direction, and in worst cases, flat on the ground. She heard Terezi mutter a ‘thanks’, and Vriska sneered, and said, “Don’t mention it. Really, don’t.”

Terezi looked up at her, and Vriska whipped out a tissue to clean the blood away from her nose. Then on her exposed forehead. Then, Vriska asked, “So, what’s that about? You’re going to just let people beat you up like that?”

Terezi shook her head. “It’s complicated. When you’re gone, he will just cause trouble if I strike back, and turn everyone against me. There would be no point.”

Vriska muttered, “That’s bullshit. You think he’s going to get away with it forever?”

Terezi continued, “...I hope not. But these people play differently.”

Then, the blind troll’s eyes softened as she said, “I missed you.”

Vriska rolled her eyes. “Whatever...look, I’m busy I’ve got--”

Terezi suddenly embraced her tightly. “Can I just do this? Please?”

The other troll groaned, but found her hands setting on the other girl’s back. Until she felt something wet on her left side. She looked at her gloves and saw it was Terezi’s own blood. She wondered if Terezi even noticed. But it was enough to nearly set her off. Vriska growled, “I’ll be right back, Pyrope.”

Terezi looked on as Vriska stomped away. When she let go, it was when she noticed her wound.

The other troll rolled her dice, and didn’t feel not even a bit sorry when glass fell all over Loki as a result. Then, a not so innocuous rain of arrows preoccupied him for the rest of the day.Then she turned her attention back on the blind girl, who was trying to patch up the bleeding. Awkwardly, she began to help, and scowled when Terezi grinned at her.

…

Victim: Rose Lalonde  
Status: Dead  
Cause of death: Mafia Kill  
Role: Bodyguard

The next day, Terezi could barely think as she felt herself crumple to the ground, like how Raine did. She could only hear her surroundings be muffled with the pain that erupted in her stomach and chest. There was someone who cradled her in her lap, who was asking her things, but she couldn’t make it out. So, Terezi decided it might be the best idea to tell people what was up: that she was poisoned. Except, it came out like: “...P...oisoned...”

Everything felt either like it was on fire, or there was cramping pain almost past the bearable limit. Then, she knew she had been set down, because she could actually feel the ground this time and not someone’s gentle hands. She heard violent outbursts of indiscernible nature and could tell there were votes going up, given that there was a person that counted out loud the number of votes for a person. 

Terezi then knew when the names counted out loud sounded all too similiar she needed to act.

…

When the day opened, Vriska didn’t expect her former ‘sister’ to collaspe, and suddenly it was up to her to catch her. She muttered some insults that sort of tapered off into nothing when she realized that it was because Terezi must have been Poisoned, although her face was a heavy teal, which meant she also had a fever. Great, she was going to be completely useless throughout this whole entire game, wasn’t she? She muttered how troublesome it would be and Terezi nudged her in the chest, possibly annoyed. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Looks like it’s up to me to save the day!”

With that Vriska gently set the girl down and said, “Try not to somehow get your ass in trouble.”

But when she focused her attention away from Terezi, the troll noticed that there were votes that went in for her name without explanation. Really, and it had to have been right at the beginning of the day; it was like these people just blindly followed whoever the hell decided to lead them somewhere. Regardless of whether that was right or wrong. So, she came forward and asked, “Alright, who’s accusing me of doing shit?”

Vriska rose an eyebrow when no one proved to have enough balls to step forward. Except, Altair said, “Perhaps everyone had simply decided you were guilty and that nothing else need be said.”

The Thief looked at him and said, “Or maybe they were too goddamn lazy to think for themselves! Maybe, they’re all fucking inferior followers like you!”

He glared down on her. “Silence, demon child.”

Vriska spat on his shoes, and that created silence throughout the whole town. Which had been mostly fooling around anyway. Except for a few, of course. She smiled ruefully and asked, “How about you make me?”

Altair narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, only for a certain excitable male to step in his way in a seemingly unassuming manner. The male’s name was Gino Knab. The assassin glared at the boy, and the latter only smiled up at him. “Oh. Am I standing in your way? If so, you’re going to have to prove to me you’re strong in order for me to move! Then again, you’re probably weak anyway, so I don’t think I want to battle with you.”

Vriska snickered and Loki frowned. “Don’t forget that you’re the one everyone else suspects most. However, should you provide us with a claim...”

The troll with vision eightfold flipped him the birdie. “Hey, no? Why the hell would I out myself like that? That’s dumb, go fuck yourself.”

Then, she went ahead to put in a vote for him, but then he said, “Ah, you wouldn’t want to do that. I’m the Third Party.”

This made Vriska only roll her eyes. Of course it would have to be a situation like this--oh wait a minute. If Loki was Third Party, it made sense that there would be a reason he would do something so reckless. And if she was right...

Vriska’s eyes drifted up to the votes. Aha, not so fucking clever I see.

Altair and Loki were both voting for her, along with some idiots who weren’t paying all that attention. The only ones who hadn’t were Gino, Kino, Terezi, and herself of course. She wasn’t anything like the Hunter or Governor, so she very much minded this whole stupid bandwagon. Vriska growled out, “Look, do you even have any evidence?”

The two shrugged noncommittally, until Izaya said, “Someone saw you visiting someone last night.”

Vriska rose an eyebrow. “Someone who...wasn’t the victim?”

There was only more prolonged silence, which made Vriska stomp her foot when she overheard a session of makingout between Tony and someone else. “Hey! Don’t FUCKING IGNORE ME! That’s it. Fuck it. It’s Altair.”

Tony shrugged and Vriska wanted to rip his head clean off his shoulders before he even uttered a word in the general vicinity. “It’s getting near the end of the day, so...”

That was when Gino rose an eyebrow. “Guys, are we really going to just go on just this? Technically, this should prove her of not being mafia. Isn’t that how it works?”

Kino looked on, but her vote wasn’t in just yet.

Finally, someone with sense, Vriska thought. Which she was beginning to suspect somehow decreased between the last time she was here and now. It made her miss the familiars, and one of them especially with blond hair. But then she noticed at least some of them really seemed keen on listening.

…

Terezi shakily rose to her feet. “...objection. The legislacerator finds...Altair guilty. Of murder in the first degree.”

But with the votes still with the majority on Vriska, she narrowed her eyes. “H-Hey. I’m Poisoned...so you have to listen to me.”

Gino whispered, “I don’t think they’re listening.”

The Seer looked over at Vriska and then back at Gino. “Desperate times...call for desperate measures.”

Terezi unsheathed her blade. This made everyone’s heads turn towards her. She stabbed herself in the right side, and that quieted even the ones who barely cared about anything. There was already enough pain, but she could handle it. There was no way to control the tremors in her voice, however. “V-Vote for him and claim to me. Or I’ll smear my blood all over the walls, and where you all sleep. You all should feel ashamed of yourselves for going along with this just because you know these two.”

Gino whistled, and said, “Looks like we’d better do what she says or we’ll regret it!”

Loki stared at her like she had two heads. He said, “You’re crazy.”

Marceline sneered at her. “Like anyone’s actually going to do anything like that. Even from you, I don’t think it’d happen.”

Terezi rose her her hand to slide off the blood on her blade, and began to approach her with a grin. This made the other girl’s expression fall, but she didn’t move. The blind girl took in a deep breath and exhaled. She only stopped when she was just a meter away from Marceline’s face. Terezi’s grin became wider as she asked, “Are you scared?”

She brought up her bloodied hand closer to the vampire’s face, but the girl didn’t seem to want to get near the different colored blood, and even leaned back. Then, Marceline turned, and muttered the same sentiment Loki had done so under her breath. But, Vriska slammed her hand on the wall next to her to keep her from going anywhere. “Are you going to run away? Abscond, like some wriggler who’s about to piss themselves?”

Marceline went quiet, and then decided to change her vote.

Tony raised an eyebrow. Then, he heard the sound of a gun ‘click’ near him, and turned to see that it was just Kino, who cleaned her pistol. She shrugged.

He didn’t realize he was even holding in a breath. He sighed. “What’s your take on this?”

The girl looked back up at him. “Well, I suppose anything that helps me get out of here faster. Two days have already passed. It seems things are going along someway, and I’m just along for the ride.”

He nodded, and was about to turn his attention onto a pressing whisper from Loki, when he felt a gun pressed up against his back. He heard the traveler’s voice, which had now a more subtle edge to it, “I keep hearing you talk about pushing for my lynch tomorrow. If you’re really a member of this village, you should refocus your priorities. Unlike some places, yet like some, my victory is the same as my survival. You don’t want to make me your enemy. Especially when it’s unnecessary.”

…

Gino watched all of this with a smile. He was absolutely content with the way things were going, and he knew it was a good idea to trust Vriska. Zi too, it seemed. She looked less weak like this, but he knew that as the strongest, she would still be weaker than he was. Everyone else was, really.

Speaking of which, he tapped her shoulder. “Hey, Zi. How are you holding up?”

Terezi coughed violently into her hand, and he knew what she did probably didn’t help. But he had the feeling that there were no protective roles anyway, so it wasn’t as if it were going to have any hideous consequences. Besides, you know, the pain.

She gave him a thumbs up. “I’m...fine.”

He patted her on the back, but then considered seriously breaking out the first aid kit. “Good thing you have us around, otherwise it would be kind of a pain with these guys here.”

Terezi nodded, but seemed distracted, so he said, “I know it’s hard being weaker--”

She suddenly got up in his face and breathed deeply. Her face was a bit more teal now and it wasn’t from the fever. “Don’t start that with me now. I don’t care to brag about being strong like some people do, but I don’t see myself as being ‘weak’ in any way! I once told a king, ‘One foot in front of the other, both eyes ahead, that’s the only way we advance’. Especially the strong.”

Gino blinked, and then patted her on the back. Which caused her to cough into her hand again. “I get it! It’s a nice saying too. Although it’s kind of funny for a blind person to be saying something like that...”

She elbowed him in the stomach, and he just laughed.

Then, someone tapped on his shoulder, and he turned. It was Tony. He asked him, “So, do you believe all of this?”

Then, Gino felt someone else tap him on the shoulder. It was Loki. He asked, “Don’t you remember this girl’s tricks? I assume you’ve been playing with her long enough to know her hand. If you fall for it, you’re just as foolish and pathetic as she is. However, I wouldn’t be surprised, as even though you two seemed to be different species, it’s almost like you’re cut from the same cloth. It’s really disappointing--”

The adventurer assumed Loki would finally stop using that mouth of his when he noticed that he was no longer smiling or even so much as nodding along with what he’s said. Gino knew he wasn’t as experienced as some of these people here. That was a fact. However, it doesn’t mean he knew when to gun it to win--who to trust and who to side with. But something about this incurred his disdain. So he had stared, unimpressed. “To me, you’re weaker than Zi. Maybe even the weakest out of everyone here. Even if it doesn’t look like this game’s settled on the fights I’m used to, when you’re my opponent I don’t need to listen to you. So, sod off.”

Gino paused. “Or else I can find a way for you to regret saying those words.”

...

Terezi grinned as the majority changed to Altair, despite the blood that trailed down the side of her mouth, and then she wasn’t surprised that Vriska was scowling. She always had a certain scent when she was. Terezi approached her. Vriska said, “So, I bet you’re going to tell me where half of that logic came from in terms of the dumb shit you pulled before I stepped in.”

When the blind girl shrugged, the spidertroll felt like pouring a pot of hot water over her.

Terezi told her all the claims, and said, “...When I die...I want to know if you have this handled.”

Vriska just said as she shook her head, “Duh! Of course I got this handled. Who do I think I am? What, do you want for me to be someone else? Someone more ‘reliable’?”

Terezi stepped closer and said, “You should be just you. I think I prefer that over everything else right now.”

There was silence between the both of them. But, Terezi stood up on the tips of her toes, and Vriska didn’t feel compelled to stop her from what she planned to do. Except, she whipped out a napkin just then, and smushed it against her cheek. The blind girl made a face, and Vriska said, “I can’t have you getting all your dumb blood over me, Pyrope. That would be pretty disgusting.”

A gunshot rang out and teal blood splashed against Vriska’s clothing. Vriska easily caught her, while blue in the face, screaming Who the fuck did that?!

Vriska realized she could figure it out with all the claims given to her now. Someone’s ass was getting kicked tomorrow and it wasn’t hers.

Terezi grounded out, “I just...have a bad...vest. I’m so tired, and it hurts. I...really want it to stop, someday. I just want it all to stop. But this place is the only time where I see you.”

She sighed, as she gazed upon the girl, who she remembered bitterly, slid that cane of hers through her own back. She meant to say it in her usual mocking tone, but it came out quieter. “You’re an idiot, saying crap like that. You’re blind, so how could you see me?”

Vriska was glad to hear her dillydallying annoyed the crap out of the others. Purposely she finally slipped a vote in, and that was when the blind girl embraced her again. “I...don’t care! No one else here matters more than you do.”

Terezi can smell the shock from her, and just a bit more of a blush. So she contently allowed herself to slip into darkness.

Vriska figured this happened before she could slip a word in when the other girl’s grip on her loosened. So, she carried her to her house, before she settled her on her bed. She brushed her hand across the girl’s head, and leaned over a bit closer to brush her lips right on her forehead.

…

Deceased: Altair  
Cause of death: Lynching  
Role: Ninja

The three of them broke into Vriska’s house late at night. Tony lead them in, and they followed suit. It made him wonder why exactly all three of Mafia needed to go to one person’s house to even kill them. It was like it was insulting their abilities, but he supposed this game just felt like it needed to hammer in the necessity for teamwork or something like that. Either way, they had all concluded on a choice: that this girl needed to be taken care of, pronto. They didn’t want to find out if she was as good and intelligent as Terezi was. Well, maybe they already thought she was, what with her actually being able to point out who had been one of the Mafia. But she had been proved absolutely innocent, and they wouldn’t be able to cover up their tracks as easy with her alive.

It was odd, though.

The house was unlike most houses, and in fact, was large enough to be called a mansion. Therefore, Tony recommended that they split up to make this faster. Izaya headed upstairs, and Shizuo headed into the ballroom. The businessman himself had chosen to go search for the kitchen, in case the little lady had decided to get up for a midnight snack.

\--Murder Scene Bedroom--

Izaya creeped in and around, until he found a room with Vriska’s name on it. He stalked in, and...

Barely managed to dodge around a plethora of knives that had been thrown his way. He drew his gun and said, “Alright, Vriska-san, it’s time to play by the rules and let me kill you now, okay~?”

He looked around, but didn’t see her in sight. Then, he came forward, closer to the balconey, and that’s when he saw the girl in just a light blue bathroom robe.

Vriska began to laugh.

That was the last thing he saw as his blood splattered all over the wall.

…

Shizuo and Tony immediately regrouped at the sound of what didn’t exactly sound like a regular mafia pistol going off. In fact, it sounded like a rifle. Tony frowned. “I hope someone’s actually playing by the rules here.”

The blond swore under his breath and stomped on the cigarette he threw to the ground. “Tch. Do you remember how some of us play? It wouldn’t be too whacked out to guess that people find some way to subvert the system.”

Tony sighed. He was now wishing more that somehow his suit had been brought along with him. But it was all a pipe dream right now. He wondered if perhaps, somehow, their choice wasn’t very wise. Then he beckoned Shizuo to come upstairs with him, and the blond-haired male followed suit.

\--RETURN TO MURDER SCENE--

Victim: Orihara Izaya  
Status: Dead  
Cause of death: Vriska Serket  
Role: Witch

If Tony had words for this kind of scene, it would be ‘brutal’. He muttered underneath his breath, “And we really needed that role too...”

Izaya’s body was mostly fine. The only problem was that his head had been blown clean right off his shoulders, like it was out of style. It didn’t seem like it was from a inadvertent explosion, so Tony easily deduced that it had to have been from a--

“Hey, which one of you guys is the Poisoner?” There was the one responsible, and still in a bathroom robe. Vriska’s hair was dripping wet, but it didn’t keep her from clutching a weapon that was suited for her type of style. It was a Gold AK-47, with undoubtedly armor-piercing, explosive rounds. Still, the sight caused them to just stare at her like they were seeing a ghost, but when the wind blew, they were relieved to see she was wearing pants.

Still, she raised an eyebrow at their silence, and that was when Tony realized they were in Deep Shit.

Then, Shizuo decided to make his move by shooting straight at her. Then he came to the same realization that Tony had when it was clear she had already moved out of the way. Blood splattered all over the ground as Vriska decided to give the blond a headshot too.

Victim: Heiwajima Shizuo  
Status: Dead  
Cause of death: Vriska Serket  
Role: Strongman

Tony had taken his chance, though. His eyes narrowed, he had shot her straight in the head as soon as he noticed her preoccupation with his former partner.

Vriska fell wordlessly to the ground, right on top of the rifle. He sighed, as he plopped down next to the bed that was riddled with bullets. For some reason. He supposed he could figure out her role soon enough.

Then, when he heard a click, he knew. “Arrivederci, shithead.”

Bang.

A flash.

Terezi is smiling at Vriska, who tries to look casual, but she can’t. Not when she’s waiting for her and then she takes the hand the tealblood has extended to her. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, now let’s get the hell out of here!”

Vriska pulls Terezi to her and the blind girl just smiles as Vriska disappears from this ‘world’, watching as her sister's facial features contort in utter surprise. She can’t leave, she’s still trapped.


End file.
